Thunder Rolls
by Mr. Jack The Ripper
Summary: matt/lita songfic, the song thunder rolls by garth brooks, matt cheats on lita, and she wants him to pay


Disclaimer: I don't own neither the wwe, nor garth brooks, but I do own  
this songfic, so try to sue me now wwe, nah nah na nah  
Now, here's my songfic, thunder rolls  
Three thirty in the morning  
Not a soul insight  
The city's lookin' like a ghost town  
On a moonless summer night  
Raindrops on the windshield  
There's a storm moving in  
He's headin' back from somewhere  
That he never should have been  
And the thunder rolls  
And the thunder rolls  
Lita couldn't bear waiting any longer, she needed sleep, but she wanted her  
matt back bad, and was hoping to god he wasn't in any trouble, she's  
afraid, and she has no reason not to be.  
Every light is burnin'  
In a house across town  
She's pacin' by the telephone  
In her faded flannel gown  
Askin' for miracle  
Hopin' she's not right  
Prayin' it's the weather  
That's kept him out all night  
And the thunder rolls  
And the thunder rolls  
She hoped, and prayed he wasn't where she dreaded he was, she saw all of  
the lights on at her best friend trish's house, and was hoping she knew  
something about this, or maybe she wasn't, she called trish stratus and  
hoped that she answered, but no answer, she dreaded that there was no  
answer, she left a message,  
"hi trish, this is l-l-ita, as soon as you get home, please try to help me  
find my boyfriend, I don't know where he is!?" she said this all trembling,  
and across town, trish and matt hardy were listening to this after their  
sex, he had just gotten his clothes on, and they were both laughing.  
The thunder rolls  
And the lightnin' strikes  
Another love grows cold  
On a sleepless night  
As the storm blows on  
Out of control  
Deep in her heart  
The thunder rolls  
As matt got into his car, he promised trish he would come again next week,  
he laughed all the while. She's waitin' by the window  
When he pulls into the drive  
She rushes out to hold him  
Thankful he's alive  
But on the wind and rain  
A strange new perfume blows  
And the lightnin' flashes in her eyes  
And he knows that she knows  
And the thunder rolls  
And the thunder rolls  
  
The thunder rolls  
And the lightnin' strikes  
Another love grows cold  
On a sleepless night  
As the storm blows on  
Out of control  
Deep in her heart  
The thunder rolls  
  
Lita saw matt pull in, and was very happy, she hoped that her happiness  
wouldn't be short lived, and rushed to see mat and see if he was all right.  
Lita: oh god, thank Jesus h. Christ, you're.  
But before she finished her sentence, she smelled a familiar scent, when  
she went to work earlier today, when trish stratus passed her, she smelled  
the same perfume she smelled that night, she was about to slap him, but he  
caught her arm,  
Matt: hey babe, you wouldn't want my face to be hit by that little hand of  
yours.  
He knew deep inside that she knew, and was about to handle things, with a  
sharp right fist when she bit his arm and started running  
She runs back down the hallway  
To the bedroom door  
She reaches for the pistol  
Kept in the dresser drawer  
Tells the lady in the mirror  
He won't do this again  
Cause tonight will be the last time  
She'll wonder where he's been  
Matt followed her, and started to catch up, she went into their bedroom and  
locked the door  
Matt: now come on lita, you know that tiny little door ain't gonna stop me!  
Lita knew that he was right, and reached into her dresser drawer, she kept  
her pistol there, and knew it was loaded  
Matt busted through the door  
Matt: hey babe  
Lita showed him the gun in her hands  
Lita: don't move a step closer you asshole, you know this is loaded, and  
will send your north Carolina ass to hell, adulterist!  
Matt (trembling): oh c'mon, babe, you wouldn't pull that on me Hun  
Lita: move another step you son of a bitch, and I'll blow you to kingdom  
come  
Matt stepped forward  
Matt: c'mon, we can work this out.  
Then there was a loud gunshot, heard around the world, she was sure he'd  
never cheat on her again, and one of them would be a widow. 


End file.
